baby sitter voldemort
by tiger871512
Summary: voldemort baby sits 8 kids, how hard can it be?
1. Chapter 1

Baby sitter voldemort

This is a parody for those who don't know.

Chapter 1:

"are you sure?" said Emily

"yeah, it won't be bad, he's your father and he hasn't seen his grandchildren for ages", said Liam ,Emily's husband.

"brother is also bringing his kids as well as he's coming with us on the mission, his twins, Jayden and Jordan are quite the pranker's but his youngest daughter, Sophia, is sweet", said Emily.

" I wonder how father-in-law will cope with 8 kids to look after", said Liam.

"yeah but he's voldemort he's one of the greatest wizards of his time how bad could it be?",said Emily.

"come on let's go",said Liam and with that he disapperated with his wife and their 3 kids to death eater HQ. They had 2 boys and 1 girl, the oldest was called Louis, the second eldest was called Hades and the youngest a girl was called Jasmine. They went in the mansion where voldemort greeted them. "Hey dad, thanks for doing this i have made a list of rules in the bag here there are nappies clothes food and toys, that should cover for the week and if you need anything just owl us okay?" said Emily handing over the bag full of stuff for her kids to voldemort. "Hey sis!" said Edward, Emily's brother.

"Hey brother! Have you dropped of your kids?" said Emily.

"yep! two whole weeks without changing nappies, I think dad will be okay", said Edward.

"bye guys", said Emily to her kids.

"are you sure you'll be ok?" said Edward walking away from the house with Emily and Liam.

"I'll be ok, how hard are 8 kids", said voldemort closing the door.

He soon regretted what he said, he really did.

"scramble!" shouted Jordan, with that all the kids ran around the mansions disturbing the death eaters. A half an hour later they were all in a room surrounded by death eaters. " Do not annoy my death eaters they need to be concentrating, play somewhere else and do not prank anyone, or the consequences will be severe", said voldemort sternly to his 8 grandchildren. They were sent out of the room to play in the garden. "I am not being told what to do by an old bald noseless twat let's make this week interesting. Here's what we should do:

Put spiders in everyone's room except ours.

Put harry potter and Dumbledore pictures around grandad's room

Dye bellatrix's hair bright pink and each day ,die her hair different colours every day.

Get red paint and draw on the white walls the chamber of secrets is open enemy's of the heir beware.

Put a permanent sticking charm on a clowns nose and put the nose on voldemort face then shout you have a nose now grandpa!.

Steal Lucias' hair products them mix them with the balding potion.

That's all i have at the moment but i will think of more got it?", said Jayden.

"and I have wands", said Louis handing wands to each of them.

" but you're underage! And where did you get those?", said Jasmine to her older brother.

"stole them from the death eaters", said Louis.

"right let's create mayhem this week", said Hades with an mishevious glint in his eyes.

They gathered tarantulas and placed them in the house in everyone's bedroom except theirs. They ordered harry potter and Dumbledore posters from which were arriving in an hours time. Sophia who had a knack for potions gathered the ingredients for the bald potion and put it in all of lucias' hair care products which Jasmine stole. They then got a sleeping potion for Bellatrix, they would use it in the night. It was night time and Jasmine got red paint and drew the chamber of secrets has been opened on the walls. Hades stuck harry potter picture around voldy's room, he even drew one picture of voldemort( it had a nose as Hades wanted to be nice). Jordan and Jayden put a sleeping potion in bellatrix' drink that night and they dyed her hair cotten candy pink. Then came morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 v:

"let me at them!" screamed bellatrix.

"Bella calm down", said Nacrissa, containing her laughter as Bellatrix looked like a angry crazy cat lady with pink hair.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!", screamed Lucias as he came running down. His head was shining and he had no hair.

"look at my beautifull face, I'm bald!",said Lucias.

" I bet you anything it was them", said Bellatrix pointing at the kids. The death eaters ran around the room saying that spiders were up there clothes or in their room. Voldemort came in the room. "what is goin o-",said voldemort but was cut off as Jordan got a clowns nose and put it on voldemort's face. "you have a nose now!",shouted the kids before running around the mansion." Enough!", shouted voldemort when the death eaters finally captured the kids, he was frantically pullin the nose off his face but it wouldn't come out. "we are going to go out for an hour but we are going to tie you kids up", said voldemort with a flick of his wand the kids were all tied up with eachother. Then they left leaving the kids alone in the mansion. Alone. Alone. Alone. It didn't take long before they were freed from the ropes. " That old git, we are going to have to do something big!",said Jordan, he told them his major plan he'd been saving since he was 7.

"how do we do that?" said Sophia.

"because we have one thing he doesn't", said Jayden.

"what?", said Sophia.

" a nose", said Jordan grinning. Voldemort and his death eaters came home. "this is better nothing bad has happened", said Lucias (he had regrown his hair much to the death eaters disappointment). Whoosh! 5 bludgers zoomed across the room and a bucket full of smelly stuff was dropped onto the death eaters heads. Feathers were dropped on them so it stuck onto them. Volddemort took a step forward but he couldn't move his legs were stuck to the floor with super glue. Jordan and Jayden came out of their hiding place. Taking a sniff Jayden said,"well done Jordan, it stinks! Even grandpa voldemort can smell it".

"Get them!", shouted voldemort, death eaters came running towards them. Jordan and Jayden ran. "everyone hide!" said Jordan panting.

"why are we hiding?" said Sophia.

"because we stole voldemorts nose now he wants it back, everyone get their wands", said Jayden, everyone drew out their wands. A few moments later the death eaters found them, they were dead meat.


End file.
